


You're Safe Now

by WaterPony256



Series: As Life Goes On [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Child Frisk, Female Frisk, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Sans and Papyrus discover something horrible when Frisk isn't happy like always.This is the start of a series I'm gonna work on.





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> This has some depictions of child abuse and self harm in it.  
> If you are sensitive to these things, don't read.  
> There's also a little swearing too.

Frisk was always known as a happy person. The skelebros have had no objective to that. The child was always smiling and in a good mood whenever she was around them. Whenever it looked like she wasn't, the two skeletons always looked for a way to make the smile return to her face.

She had appreciated them for that more than ever. They were the ones she could completely trust. They also trusted her. They trusted her enough to let her come over to their home after school every day or when she needed someone to hang out with.

That is what she is doing on this day. She had left school hastily to get to the skelebros house. After knocking on the door, Sans opened it to greet her. 

"hey kid, why the long-"

Sans wasn't able to finish his sentence as Frisk quickly brushed past him and headed for the bathroom. Papyrus was just coming downstairs as he saw this. 

"SANS, IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH FRISK?"

"i dunno, pap. they just ignored me and headed to the bathroom. wonder what the rush was."

"WELL, MAYBE IT WAS JUST FOR PERSONAL BUSINESS. THEY'LL PROBABLY BE OUT IN A WHILE. THEN, WE CAN HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER."

"alright. i guess we'll just have to wait for her."

With that, Sans plopped himself on the couch and dozed off. Papyrus started getting the spaghetti ready while listening for Frisk to come out of the bathroom. As each couple of minutes passed, the skeleton grew more concerned and curious as to why Frisk wasn't out of there yet. While waiting for the spaghetti noodles to boil, Papyrus sat down next to Sans and watched the TV with the volume low so that he could hear Frisk in case she was having any troubles. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of sniffling and something that sounded like someone sucking in air through their teeth.

The large skeleton got up and turned the stove eye off and woke up Sans to go check on Frisk. He slowly cracked the door open, making sure that Frisk couldn't hear it. He froze at the sight in the room. Frisk was holding something silver, which Papyrus could tell was a razor blade. A few thin lines were leaking small streams of red while Frisk had an expression of pure sadness and pain on her face.

Papyrus then whispered to Sans behind him, "SANS, FRISK NEEDS OUR HELP. COME LOOK AT THIS."

Papyrus moved out of the way for Sans to see through the cracked open door. He gasped when he saw the same sight as Papyrus. He started to shake.

" what the fuck? why is someone as young as her doing this?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

Sans then spoke out in a louder voice to Frisk. "kid, are ya alright in there?" He then heard Frisk gasp in surprise from him speaking up. "Uh..." Sans then wondered why he asked that. Of course she wasn't alright. She was cutting herself for Christ's sake!

"listen kid. im coming in to make sure you're alright."

He then opened the door completely, beholding the sight of Frisk with her sleeves up and with cuts on her arm. Papyrus gasped and started shaking at the sight of Frisk. She looked away from them both as they stood in front of her, shocked at what they'd seen. Then, she spoke in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see this."

Sans finally found his voice, but it was quiet too like Frisk's.

"kid, what reason does someone as young as you have to do this painful act on yourself?"

Papyrus then spoke up, "FRISK, IS THERE SOMETHING WE CAN DO FOR YOU ABOUT THIS? CAN YOU TELL US YOUR REASON FOR THIS?" Frisk explained it to them as the brothers cleaned up and bandaged her arms.

"I-I don't like how life is at home." 

"well, can ya tell us why?"

"MAYBE WE CAN HELP YOU WITH IT."

Frisk sighed, "Okay, well, Mom has gotten really aggressive lately, and Dad seems to like hitting me with a belt for some reason. I don't know why," Frisk teared up, "Did I do something wrong?"

Both skeletons then registered what Frisk was describing. She was being abused by her parents while not knowing that it was wrong. Papyrus teared up like Frisk while Sans stared off into nothing, wondering why someone like her was enduring this pain. Papyrus then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against him, tightly clinging to her. She started to cry into his battle body.

This child was always smiling, then out of the the blue, she was harming herself and telling them she was abused. She had been hiding it with her smiles. There was no telling when it was genuine and when it wasn't. The skeletons never knew this. Now, they had to be more warry of how she acts.

Sans was snapped out of these thoughts when Papyrus pulled him into a hug too. As they both hugged the child, she felt much better. "Thank you. Thank you both." There was nothing but pure gratitude in her voice when she spoke now. 

Sans and Papyrus wanted to do whatever they could to keep this from happening ever again. They both had an idea on how to do this.

"FRISK, WHAT WOULD YOU SAY TO LETTING THIS BE YOUR HOME FROM NOW ON?"

Frisk then looked in disbelief at Papyrus. Her smile then returned. This time they could both tell that this one was real. "I would love that."

"THEN IT'S SETTLED. FRISK, THIS IS YOUR NEW HOME. HERE, YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE OUR LOVE AND AFFECTION WHEN YOU NEED IT."

"and you'll always be able to hear my puns," Sans said, lightening the mood. Papyrus then sighed in annoyance. "SURE,SANS. WHATEVER YOU SAY. NOW, ARE YOU TWO READY FOR SOME SPAGHETTI?"

Frisk nodded along with Sans, who went ahead to the kitchen. Papyrus held Frisk's hand and led her to where Sans was. He noticed that Frisk looked down shyly, probably thinking about how she would be living with the skelebros from now on. He then kneeled down and looked Frisk in the eyes. She could tell that what he said next was what he truly meant from the bottom of his soul.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE,FRISK. YOU'RE SAFE NOW."


End file.
